A Birthday Wish
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto always celebrates his birthday alone. However this year, he gets some unexpected company. Chibi fluff, SasuNaru implied, for The Cereal Killer


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

This is a birthday gift for The Cereal Killer

* * *

**A Birthday Wish**

* * *

"...Happy...birfday...to...me..."

Laughter filled the air suddenly as a handful of children ran past the play ground, kicking a ball between them.

"Happy...birfday...to...me..."

A mother led her child past; shooting a disgusted look at the figure crouched on the ground, singing softly.

"Happy... birfday... dea'... Nawuto..."

The child dropped the stick he had been using to draw a cake, complete with candles in the dirt.

"Happy... birfday... to... me..."

The child broke off in a sob as he sat back on his rear, bringing a hand up to his face. He wiped away the tears desperately, biting his lip hard. No one stopped to ask the small five year old what was wrong, choosing to ignore the small figure with his bright shaggy blond hair and golden skin.

Naruto stared down at the ground, watching as the tears that had slipped from cerulean blue eyes made wet patches on the ground. More followed them, and the little child stopped trying to restrain them, and simply let them fall. His teeth released his lip and he let out a low wail.

It wasn't fair.

He was all alone. No one wanted to be friends with him, no one wanted to care for him, no one loved him. Naruto was now only five, but he was so lonely. He just wanted someone to maybe ruffle his hair, or give him a hug and a kiss. He wanted it so bad it hurt.

Every year he asked Santa for a family. Every birthday he blew out his dirt candles and wished for a family. Every night he prayed for a family.

But there was no family.

Naruto sobbed louder. He was just so sick of it, so sick of being alone, and hated.

"What a noisy child."

Naruto's breath caught and he gazed up. A boy, much older than Naruto, stood there. He had hair as black as Naruto's was blond, and eyes as dark as the night sky. His pale skin had two deep furrows beneath his eyes.

"Who you?" Naruto whispered. The boy crouched in front of him.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," he said in an emotionless voice. "Why are you crying? Where are your parents?"

"I don' have pawents," Naruto said, his chin trembling. "'nd 'm nowt cwying!"

"You are," Itachi said as he reached up with cold hands and wiped away the tears still on Naruto's face. "Who takes care of you?"

"I take ca'e of me," Naruto mumbled as Itachi stood again. "N-No one else..."

"Itachi?"

Naruto's attention was drawn to the boy's companion, who he hadn't noticed before. Half hidden behind Itachi, the second child was the same age as Naruto. He had inky black hair, with a hint of blue in the October sun, and the same eyes. His features were softer, and his hair spiked up at the back, rather than tied down. Naruto kept staring at the boy, unable to look away.

"Sasuke," Itachi took the boy's hand and drew him forward. "Meet Naruto."

"Hello," Sasuke tilted his head to the side as he saw the drawing in the dirt. "Is it your birthday?"

"Yes..." Naruto whispered shyly. Sasuke was very pretty. "I'm five!" Naruto held up his hand, all five fingers spread, to show. Sasuke giggled.

"Me too," he said as he pressed his hand to Naruto's. "Why aren't you having a party?"

"Pa'ty?" Naruto repeated, tilting his head to the side as he watched their hands. "What's that?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother, who frowned. Sasuke stepped away from Naruto, much to the boy's disappointment, taking Itachi's hand again.

"Brother?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi, who met his gaze. Some form of silent communication passed between them and then Sasuke turned to Naruto with a small smile, offering his other hand. "You wanna have lunch with us, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened and a large grin split his face. He took Sasuke's hand eagerly, allowing the boy to pull him to his feet. Itachi tugged Sasuke off in a direction, and Sasuke repeated the action with Naruto, who stumbled after the brothers happily.

--

Naruto stared around the little cafe with wide eyes. It was traditionally Japanese, and apparently Itachi made a hobby of visiting them. It was the first time Naruto had ever been in such a place.

Itachi ordered them all something to eat, ignoring the looks Naruto was getting. Sasuke sat next to his friend, their hands still entwined, as Naruto huddled up to his side. He had the feeling he shouldn't be here.

Naruto felt Itachi's eyes upon him and he looked back at the older boy, offering him a smile. Itachi just nodded at him before looking over to where their waitress was having a hushed conversation with the cook.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, squeezing his hand. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Naruto released Sasuke's hand in order to slide both of his smaller hands around the large tea cup that was before him. He took a clumsy sip before smiling at Sasuke.

"A fami'y," he chirped. "I ask fow one eve'y yea'!"

Sasuke stared at the little boy who went back to his tea, while Itachi narrowed his eyes. He leaned forward across the table, taking care not to bump his own cup.

"Naruto, is there no one who takes care of you?" he asked softly. "No one to check in on you? To make sure you're ok?"

"Ol' man Hokage does, som'times!" Naruto said with a fond grin. It quickly faded. "But he's a'ways so busy. Som'times he sends people to see me, bu' they'e nowt ve'y nice."

Itachi hissed slightly as he sat back in his seat, his dark eyes contemplative. Naruto sipped his tea again, slightly unnerved by the older boy.

"Well, we'll be your family," Sasuke said suddenly. "Right, Itachi?"

"Mmm..." Itachi clearly wasn't listening as he sipped his drink slowly. Sasuke simply took Naruto's hand again.

"But you'e alweady gots a bwother," Naruto said with a frown. "And pawents."

"Yeah..." Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Hmm..."

The waitress arrived with their food, smiling at the two Uchihas but ignoring Naruto completely. Itachi glared at her in response, and her smile faltered until she backed away. Naruto snapped his chopsticks with a wide grin.

"Itadakimasu!" He all but shouted. Itachi and Sasuke murmured the word in much more subdued tones. Naruto eagerly dug into the rice and beef side dish, while Sasuke favoured the chicken. Itachi shook his head at the child's poor manners as he ate the fish.

"I know," Sasuke looked up, setting down his bowl and smiling slightly at Naruto. "You can be my wife."

Itachi's eyes widened and he calmly swallowed his mouthful of fish. He set his own bowl down, waiting for his brother's explanation.

"Because I already have a brother, mother and father," Sasuke continued. "You can be my wife, because you're pretty, and Uchiha's have pretty wives. Can he, Itachi? Please? I'll take good care of him."

"Pwease?" Naruto asked breathlessly, his eyes wide as he looked up at Itachi. "I'll be a good wife, I pwomise!"

"Hn?"

"Pwease?"

Itachi tilted his head to the side as he sipped his tea, watching the small blond cling to Sasuke's arm.

Naruto could hardly breathe as he waited for Itachi's answer. His own family at last! He had waited so long for this, Itachi wouldn't say no, would he?

"I see no problem with it," Itachi said at last. "So long as you take good care of him, Sasuke."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him close. Naruto clung to the arm in front of him, tears filling his eyes again. He had a family; at long last, he had a family. Sasuke was going to be his husband!

Sasuke's arms retreated, and he took a hold of Naruto's hand as the blond rested his head on the other's shoulder. Sasuke nuzzled the blond locks with a smile, quite clearly happy with the new arrangement.

Itachi didn't smile, but there was a hint of one in his eyes as he looked around the cafe. It faded, however, when he saw the hostess glaring over at their table, specifically at Naruto. Itachi knew what the child was, and didn't care – Naruto had the demon inside him, he was not the demon himself. People that thought he was were close-minded morons. Sasuke saw Naruto for who he was, and Itachi had the feeling that the little blond would be around for a long time.

Naruto watched Itachi thinking to himself, wondering what was going through his mind. Sasuke squeezed his hand, and Naruto grinned up at him. There was just something about Sasuke, something that drew Naruto in. Naruto could tell Sasuke felt it as well, and it made him ecstatic.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sas'ke?"

"Happy Birthday."

Naruto grinned widely as he leant up and pressed a quick, clumsy kiss to Sasuke's lips, causing the other boy to blush slightly. Naruto could only grin further as he snuggled up against Sasuke's shoulder again.

Itachi signalled the hostess, and she nodded curtly, stopping towards the kitchens. A moment later a waitress appeared, carrying something on a tray that Itachi knew would bring a smile to Naruto's face.

The waitress set the cake in front of Naruto, stalking away as soon as it was down. Naruto stared at the plain chocolate cake, with its five lit candles, with wide blue eyes before he turned to stare at Sasuke.

"Blow out the candles," Sasuke urged. "Make a wish."

"But I have my fami'y," Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled at him.

"Then pick something else. And don't tell us, or it won't come true."

"Ok!" Naruto cried as he leant forward and took a deep breath. He blew loudly, closing his eyes as he did so. '_I wish I can stay with Sasuke forever!_'

Naruto leant back, pleased to see all the candles were out. Itachi picked up the provided knife and began to slice the cake up as Naruto returned to Sasuke's comforting embrace.

"Cake, Naruto?"

"Yes, pwease!"

"Hn," Sasuke squeezed Naruto slightly, causing the blond to grin up at him.

He finally had a place where he belonged.


End file.
